


krisengipfel

by calmena



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmena/pseuds/calmena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry is alive and the Kingsman play undercover security for a crisis summit.</p><p>Only not, because Eggsy is pretty sure the waiters are not waiters and the bird Roxy is talking to is CIA. What the fuck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	krisengipfel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> For a fic swap, the prompt was "summit".

"I feel like someone's gonna point me out as an impostor any minute now," Eggsy muttered, taking a sip from the champagne flute in his hand and sweeping his eyes over the other people in suits and evening dresses, all acting like this was some sort of networking opportunity, when this was really supposed to be them talking about how to deal with more than half of the world's most influential people being dead, as well as a lot of not so influential people, and hospitals overflowing.

"And even if this ain't drugged, this stuff still tastes rank," he added, grimacing just a little. He'd felt like he was going to throw up for fucking _hours_ after that test. Turns out, rohypnol-or-something-stronger was fucking awful. No surprise there, really.

In his ear, Merlin snorted.

"You'll be fine, Galahad," he said offhandedly. Like he was actually focused on something else, while Eggsy was at some sort of fucking crisis summit full of the few important people who hadn't had their heads blown up because of Valentine's chips, because apparently this wasn't _interesting enough_ for him.

Awesome.

"Where's Harry, anyway?" he asked, and yeah, he was really bad at the casually-asking-about-something thing, so Merlin snorted.

"He's on his way, just try not to get thrown out until he arrives."

Because apparently Merlin trusted him to be some sort of undercover security for everyone here, just in case someone tried to use this opportunity to kill off who'd survived of the world's politicians, but he didn't trust him to do it on his own.

Though, to be fair, Roxy was also supposed to be around somewhere. Last he'd seen her, she'd been flirting with some bird, and also checking out everyone who entered the room, because she was nothing if not a multi-tasker, that woman.

"Darling," Harry said, and then Eggsy almost choked on his awful champagne, because Harry slipped an arm around Eggsy's middle. He thought he was allowed to be a little surprised about that, the move easy and fucking practised, and Eggsy _knew_ that they were supposed to be undercover, but he still thought that Merlin had been fucking with him when he'd decided that Eggsy and Harry had to be a couple for that to work.

Fucking cruel, was what it was.

"Why're you even here," Eggsy muttered, gritting his teeth. He didn't look at Harry, because then he'd see the still-red scar that ran along his temple, and he didn't need another reminder why Valentine's death had been far too quick. "Ain't you supposed to be recuperating? Or doing paperwork?"

Or anything other than being in the field, really, because he'd been shot-but-mostly-not in the fucking head only a month ago, and even if Harry'd survived that – because apparently that was something that could happen when you were a Kingsman agent, what the fuck – Eggsy didn't think he was really supposed to be here.

"I'm just fine Eggsy, really," Harry said, but he sounded fucking amused, and Eggsy was not, not when Harry wasn't supposed to be doing anything strenuous, so it made no sense for him to be here.

He said so, and Harry looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but fondly, and Eggsy felt warm and light for a moment, before he reminded himself that this was really not the time, because there might be someone there who wanted to kill people, or sabotage stuff, or whatever. Anyway, this was supposed to be a mission, so he couldn't get fluttery feelings about Harry right then, that'd have to wait until later.

"There's really no help for it," Harry said, and his arm was still around Eggsy's middle, and he used that to steer him toward some other people. "I needed to talk to some of these people, and this was the perfect opportunity."

Which explained why Harry was here, yeah, but not why Eggsy was right next to him, when–

"Wait, am I supposed to be your bodyguard?" Eggsy asked, and he couldn't keep the glee out of his tone, because really? That was fucking _rich_. All of a sudden he wasn't angry at Merlin anymore, because Harry having a bodyguard was _hilarious_ , and it meant a fucking lot that it was Eggsy, because it meant Merlin trusted him to keep Harry safe, which– that was huge. 

Never mind that Harry probably didn't need to be kept safe, because he was fucking awesome even if he'd only been out of the hospital for a week.

* * *

It took him a few minutes to notice, because he still had Harry's arm around his middle, and it was really fucking distracting, even if Eggsy didn't want it to be, but when he actually started to pay attention, Eggsy decided that the waiters weren't actually waiters.

For one thing, waiters didn't have guns strapped to their ankles and/or backs and/or thighs. Also, they seemed too aware of everything that was happening, which Eggsy knew because he'd been undercover as a waiter exactly once in the month since V-day and he'd behaved exactly like them.

So yeah, he was pretty sure they weren't waiters, but he also wasn't quite sure they were a threat, yet.

Not that an overabundance of guns usually meant good things, but there were a lot of important people here, so they might be some sort of personal security or something.

The guy Harry'd been talking with said something vague that sounded like he was leaving, and then they were alone for a moment.

"This is not a crisis summit," Eggsy decided after a moment, because he was watching Roxy, who was still with the bird from before, and he was pretty sure she was CIA or something similar. They were talking like old friends by now, so Eggsy was pretty sure that she, at least, was not a threat.

Harry smiled, and it was really fucking unfair that the slight pride in his eyes still made the warmth in Eggsy's stomach flare up like it did, even though he was an actual Kingsman agent now.

"It is," he said after a moment, smile turning into a fucking _smirk_ , "However, we were not the only ones concerned about possible threats, and as I said, there really are some people here that I need to reassure and talk to about the current situation."

"And you couldn't just have told me?" Eggsy grumbled, because now that he was aware, he was pretty sure the man Harry'd been talking to before had been MI6, and that the talk about the weather hadn't actually been a talk about the weather at all.

He wasn't really all that surprised, though. Because he was pretty sure this situation wasn't going to turn into a shoot-out, and of course Merlin and Harry would use the opportunity to make the whole thing into a challenge, because that was just what happened, when you were a Kingsman agent.

Not only did people get better after they'd been shot in the fucking head, but you also didn't get told by your boss that you'd be walking into a party with people from most major intelligence agencies – because now that he was paying attention, there were a lot of them, what the fuck? - to fucking test if you'd catch it.

Apparently, this was his life now.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is fucking creative, because "Krisengipfel" is basically just "crisis summit" in German.
> 
> Also, I'm starting to love writing from Eggsy's perspective, because I get to curse a lot.


End file.
